4616 Melrose Place
4616 Melrose Place, otherwise known simply as Melrose Place, is the titular apartment complex on FOX drama soap Melrose Place and its CW spin-off, Melrose Place 2.0. About According to DVD commentary of the original series, there were only three sets (with three separate floor plans) for all of the apartments in the original Melrose Place series, with furniture (as well as cabinets and counter styles) being rearranged as needed to represent different characters' apartments. There was Floor Plan A which was located in Apartment #3 (which is why most of the window shots out into the courtyard from this set were taped from Alison's apartment, as it was the most accurate angle). In this floor plan, the fireplace is to the left of the front door from the inside. of the series.]] Floor Plan B was located in Apartment #5 (which is why most of the window shots out into the courtyard from this set were taped from Jane's apartment, as it was the most accurate angle). In this floor plan, the fireplace is to the right of the front door from the inside. Finally, there was Floor Plan C, used only for Apartment #4. It morphed from a studio in Season 1 into a 1-bedroom in Seasons 2 and onward. By the fifth season of the original series, the interiors of the apartments had been painted a beige color. The set for Melrose Place was changed significantly for the spin-off, with renovations being the main explanation. Units Apartment 1 Floor Plan: A Bedrooms: 1 Counters: Maroon and blue/green tiles Cabinets: Covered Fireplace: Shelves on both sides Jake Hanson lived here alone for most of the series, occasionally moving other people in with him (such as his brother Jess Hanson, Sydney Andrews (Jane Mancini's sister and Michael Mancini's ex-wife/ex-sister-in-law, et al.) Later, Alison Parker moved in to be with Jake until Alison moved to Atlanta. When Jake left, Taylor McBride took the place until Taylor moved in with Michael. Finally, Dr. Michael Mancini himself moved here when he split up with Jane Mancini in Season 7. Spin-off: Apartments 1 and 5 are the same apartment. Auggie is shown to be living in this apartment, which is now located right of the entrance, where apartment 2 was in the original series. Auggie left the series in the middle of the first season, leaving the apartment vacant for Drew Preagen to move in. The apartment is not consistent with the exterior location of the front door in the courtyard. The apartment has one bedroom and has a large window to the left of the front door when looking from the inside, with dark green cupboards. The unit was originally painted yellow, but midway through the first season various walls were painted green. Apartment 2 Floor Plan: B Bedrooms: 1 Counters: Pinkish brown cover Cabinets: Covered Fireplace: Shelves on both sides This apartment doesn't match the shape of apartment 3. Apartment 3 has 2 bedrooms and they would invade apartment 2 bedroom, bathroom and even part of the kitchen. This was mostly occupied by Matt for most of the series, until he moved his niece Chelsea in with him. This apartment was blown up at the beginning of Season 4 by Kimberly. After he left at the beginning of Season 6, Brett Cooper moved in. He took his ex-wife Lexi in to live with him until he left to move in with Megan in Apartment 5. Lexi stayed here alone until Peter bought her a condo of her own, and eventually Dr. Peter Burns moved in, later to be joined by his wife Eve in Season 7. Later, Eve would live here alone (when Peter left her for Amanda) until she was institutionalized. It is assumed that this apartment is vacant as of the end of the show. Spin-off: Apartments 2 and 3 are the same apartment. Apartment 3 Floor Plan: A Bedrooms: 2 Counters: Maroon and blue/green tiles Cabinets: Covered Fireplace: Shelves on both sides Alison Parker lived here with her roommate Natalie Miller until Natalie Miller moved out and Billy Campbell moved into Alison Parker's apartment in the pilot episode. The pair lived here until Billy moved out, with Alison's old college friend Susan briefly moving in. This apartment was blown up at the beginning of Season 4 by Kimberly. Alison later moved out to be with her new husband Hayley Armstrong, so Billy and his new bride Brooke Armstrong moved in. Following Brooke's accidental death, Billy stayed here alone until his new girlfriend-turned-wife Samantha Reilly moved in with him. Billy eventually left Samantha, and Samantha moved to Tampa leaving the apartment vacant until Jane moved in during Season 7 to get away from Michael. Jane later moved to the Beach House, leaving this apartment vacant for the series finale. Apartment 4 Floor Plan: C Bedrooms: 0 at first, then 1 Counters: Blue tiles at first, then brown cover Cabinets: Covered Fireplace: Shelves on both sides This studio loft was empty until Rhonda Blair moved in during Season 1. When she left the series, Amanda Woodward bought the building, took the apartment and turned it into a 1-bedroom. This apartment was blown up at the beginning of Season 4 by Kimberly. She occasionally would move a boyfriend or a husband in (with Kyle and Peter being her longest guests), but would eventually be evicted herself by the new landlord Lexi in Season 7. Spin-off: Ella and Lauren are shown to be living in this apartment, which is now located where apartment 1 was in the original series. The interior of this apartment is not consistent with the location of the apartment in the courtyard. In the beginning of season 1, the apartment was brown, but midway through the season, various walls were painted red. The large curtained window technically looks into Violet's apartment. Apartment 5 Floor Plan: B Bedrooms: 1 Counters: Maroon and blue/green tiles Cabinets: No cabinets: completely open Fireplace: Windows on both sides Jane Mancini and Dr. Michael Mancini, the series' original married couple, both lived here together until Jane kicked Michael out at the end of Season 1. Sydney Andrews lived here briefly but soon the apartment became a nest for Jane and her lovers. When Kimberly blew up the other side of Melrose Place, Jane temporarily took suddenly blind Alison in as her houseguest. In Season 4 she took Samantha in as a roommate, but left shortly after, leaving Samantha living here alone for a brief period before Sydney moved into Jane's place. When Samantha and Sydney couldn't get along, Samantha moved into Apartment 5, leaving Sydney to live by herself until she became roommates with her lover Craig Field towards the end of Season 5. The two later married, but Sydney was struck by a car and presumed dead. Craig lived here alone until he committed suicide midway through Season 6. Megan moved into the apartment (to get away from Michael) and Coop later moved in until Brett skipped town. It is unknown whether or not Megan stayed in this apartment, for she marries Ryan at the end of the series. Apartment 6 Floor Plan: A Bedrooms: 2 Counters: Maroon and brown tiles Cabinets: Transparent cabinets Fireplace: First Windows, then shelves on both sides At the beginning of the series, Rhonda Blair and Sandy Harling occupied this apartment. Sandy moved to New York, while Rhonda relocated to Apartment 4, allowing Jo Reynolds to move in, briefly taking Jake Hanson in to live with her as well. When Rhonda lived here, there were windows on either side of the fireplace, but in the same episode that Jo moves in, the windows mysteriously turn into shelves. When Kimberly blew up the other side of Melrose Place, Jo temporarily took Matt Fielding in to live with her. When Jo left town at the end of Season 4, Kyle McBride and Taylor McBride moved in until they separated. Kyle stayed there alone until he moved in with Amanda, leaving it occupied but unused until Jane Andrews took it for one episode upon her return. Ryan McBride would later move in, and his daughter Sarah would follow. Spin-off: Apartment 6 is located where apartment 5 was in the original series. Violet Foster was shown living here in the spin-off. The interior of this apartment is consistent with the courtyard layout, although the large curtained window would technically look into Ella and Lauren's apartment. Jonah soon moves in after he and Riley break up. Apartment 7 Floor Plan: B Bedrooms: 1 Counters: Pinkish brown cover Cabinets: Covered Fireplace: Shelves on both sides Sydney moved into this apartment during Season 2, but is replaced by Kimberly in Season 4. Sydney takes it back later in the season, and moves out during Season 5. Kyle's friend Nick briefly lives here until Jennifer Mancini moves in, taking Megan in as a sometimes-roommate so she could get away from Michael. Billy soon moves in with Jennifer, but Eve Cleary takes over when the two move to Rome. Eve left the apartment to live with Peter, and it has been vacant ever since. Spin-off: Riley and Jonah are shown to be living in this apartment in the spin-off, but it is now located on ground level, opposite of the entrance. In the original series, this was simply a gate and a door to the laundry room. The interior of this apartment is painted yellow, and it has french doors that open to a patio in the courtyard. Apartment 8 Floor Plan: A Bedrooms: 1 Counters: Maroon and blue/green tiles Cabinets: Covered Fireplace: Shelves on both sides This apartment also doesn't match the shape of apartment 7, it would invade its living room with the bedroom. Also the windows and balcony we see on the facade of the building at the entrance of the complex from the street is not shown from the inside. Amanda's handyman, Ted Ramsey, moved in here during Season 2, but was evicted the following week. Then in Season 3, Billy moved here to get away from Alison, and soon moved both Susan and Brooke in to be with Billy. When Billy, Susan and Brooke left, Alison briefly moved in, until she moved out to be with Jake. Craig lived here briefly until he moved in to be with Sydney. Spin-off: Apartments 7 and 8 are the same apartment. Apartment 9 Spin-off: Apartment 9 is located above the entrance where apartment 8 was in the original series. David is currently living here. While the numberplate beside David's door labels this apartment as number nine, Amanda's database lists his (and perhaps this) unit's address as number eleven. Amanda's courtyard blueprint also has David labeled as living in between Auggie and Jonah's apartments on the lower level. This apartment is also inconsistent with the courtyard layout, as it technically extends into Sydney's penthouse. Apartment 10 Spin-off: Apartment 10 is the penthouse, located where apartment 7 was in the original series. Sydney Andrews lived here in the pilot episode. Amanda stayed there when she returned to town. She then briefly moves her at-the-time boyfriend,Ben Brinkley in with her. Basement Laundry Melrose Place's laundry room is located in the apartment complex's basement. Workshop Where Jane has her work place for some time and Jake could repair his motorbike, the entrance was supposed to be on the back side, next to apartment 5. Layout comparisons Comparing the layouts of the courtyards between the two series: Category:Locations